You Belong With Me
by SquintandProud-x
Summary: Three years after Edward Cullen left, he returns back to Forks. Nothing ever stays the same in such a long period of time. Bella has a brown eyed, bronze haired, beautiful daughter. Says it all, huh? All Human!
1. Chapter 1

He was back.

After three whole years, he had returned.

I had been oblivious to the fact that everyone had been talking about his return months ago, only finding out recently when Charlie had mentioned it casually. I remembered dropping my fork, splattering a lot of my food over my blouse, and gazing at Charlie with widened eyes. Renesmee, my two and a half year old baby, had found my expression quite amusing, though Charlie and I were far from cracking a smile. I had feared the day when he would return from college in Dartmouth; bringing back all the pain he had caused me three years ago. Watching him walk away had been the hardest thing I had ever done. I knew Charlie wasn't ecstatic about Edward's return either.

Two months after he left, I found out I was three months pregnant. It was ironic really. I had read books, watched movies, listened to other people's stories on when that happened, when people found out they were pregnant months after their lover had left, though it was odd to experience it. Finally, a month later, my bump had become more pronounced and I knew it would be soon obvious of my condition. Telling Charlie about my pregnancy had been the second hardest thing I had ever done. I remembered the anger flash fiercely over his aging face, although it quickly evaporated and re-modelled into sympathy as he placed the pieces of the jigsaw together. After I had told Alice and Jacob, my two best friends, everything seemed to run smoothly – I had my friends and family by my side. There was only one thing missing: Edward.

I became an icon of the small town of Forks, walking around with a huge bump, an excited best friend carrying ten shopping bags around behind me. Some people were happy, especially Esme and Carlisle Cullen – Edward's parents who lived a few minutes away from the main town – who had been a huge support to me, whilst others seemed disgusted by the life growing inside of me. One of the few who were disgusted was Rosalie Hale Cullen, wife of Emmett Cullen – Edward's brother. I noticed how, especially being as huge as I was in a small town like Forks, every time I was out and about, Rosalie's eyes would follow me with a fierce stare. I knew that she hated knowing she was going to be an Aunt to my child, whether Emmet was over the moon or not, and I couldn't help but feel nervous around her. Eventually, when I raised my thoughts with Alice, I was told about how Rosalie was unable to conceive a child. I pitied her. Since the first time my baby nudged me, I had connected instantly and couldn't imagine the thought of never having her.

The nine months were over before I knew it, and I was finally able to cradle my little nudger. I had her name chosen since the moment I found out I was having a girl – Renesmee Carlie Swan Cullen. I put together mine and Edward's mother's names to form Renesmee, and joint Charlie and Carlisle together to make Carlie. Even though Jacob, who had never liked Edward, had told me not to give Renesmee Edward's last name, I felt like I had to give her some small part of her Father. Alice had agreed with me. Emmett had arrived a few hours after her birth, along with Edward's parents, however Rosalie was absent during the celebrations.

Months passed in a blur. I continued to live at home with Charlie, keeping Renesmee in my room, as I didn't have enough money to afford my own home and I wasn't quite ready yet to leave Charlie. I had pointed Alice as God Mother, Jacob as God Father. I visited Florida with Renesmee, as Renee was unable to keep her excitement about meeting her granddaughter to herself. Renesmee was visited a lot by Esme, Carlisle and Emmet. Though, every night I wondered how different it could have been if Edward was here. Soon enough it was Renesmee's first birthday, she soon said her first word – "Mama" – and slowly she began crawling then walking.

She was two years old now. Her hair mimicked Edward's beautiful bronze colour, spiralling gracefully down her back. She had adopted my deep brown orbs, framed by thick black eyelashes. Renesmee also shared mine and Edward's pale, snowy skin. She was, as near enough everyone told me, the most beautiful girl in the world. She looked so much like her Father that sometimes it hurt.

------

I sat up in bed, running my fingers through my tangled hair, and let out a small sigh. I knew I wouldn't be able to hide Renesmee for long, or not even be able to hide her at all. In such a small town, where everyone knew everything about anyone, there was no chance that Edward wouldn't find out. I kept trying to kid myself that he was only passing through, coming to see Esme and Carlisle, before returning back to college, though I knew it was a lie. Esme had told me how Edward had passed his courses, how he was coming back to live in Forks. He was going to live with his parents for a while whilst trying to find somewhere else to live. What was I supposed to do? Tell Esme and Carlisle that they couldn't tell their son he had a two year old daughter? I knew that was wrong. He deserved to know. Who was I to keep Edward away from his own daughter? And I knew that Emmett would probably tell him anyway.

I threw back my covers, untangling my feet from its wrath, and got to my feet. The floorboards squeaked quietly beneath my weight. I glanced at the cot in the corner, although there was no movement from beneath the small huddle of covers. I breathed a sigh of relief and tip-toed out of my room.

I lightly made my way down the stairs, grabbed my keys that were in the diaper bag lay against the sofa, and headed towards the front door. I hoped that Renesmee would stay asleep for a few more hours, at least until I came back. I jogged to my truck, not wanting to get caught up in the light rain, and shoved the key in the hole, unlocking the door to my truck. I jumped inside, ruffling my hair. I suddenly didn't want to drive, instead I decided to sit there in my truck and just think.

I had been worrying so much on how to tell Edward about Renesmee, I hadn't even given a thought to the possibility of his reaction. I had automatically expected him to accept our daughter, to become part of her life, but what if he didn't want to? What if he didn't want to be part of her life? I knew I would pretend to be ok with that, although, deep down, I knew that it would pain me to hear him say something like that. I had managed perfectly fine with Renesmee, especially as I had help from Alice, Jacob, Charlie and Esme, but I knew that I wouldn't always be enough. I knew that my daughter needed her Dad as well. Part of me wished that I had told Edward the moment I found out about my pregnancy, to save any of us from the tension or pain that was surely waiting to happen.

I lay my head on the steering wheel, closing my eyes as a sudden pain in my head made its presence known.

No one had spoken to Edward yet, only Esme and Carlisle. He had returned a few days ago; however he had mostly spent his time with his parents. I knew some people, like Jessica Stanley, was thrilled to have something to gossip about, which was why I wasn't surprised on how quick everyone had found out about his return – everyone besides me.

I felt the rain begin to thrash down heavier on the top of the car roof. The sound echoed in my head, giving me an even more irritating headache than before. I sighed and threw open the door. I jumped out, locked the door, and ran back to the house in record time. As soon I was back in the warmth of the house, and I had discarded my keys, I heard Renesmee shrieking upstairs.

Oh motherhood – how I love thee.

**----**

**Authors Note: Basically, I got bored and started writing – this was the final result! I always wanted to write a proper Twilight story. I'm sorry for any errors – I'm too tired to be bothered checking them. If you like, please review as I would love to know if I should keep going! Lots of love, Beth x**


	2. Chapter 2

I balanced Renesmee on my hip, letting her play with my hair, as I tried to clear up some of her toys in the sitting room. Every time I picked up a toy and placed it in her toy box, another seemed to appear in the same place when I looked again. Renesmee mainly stayed quiet, instead of her usual light baby babbling, watching me with her large brown eyes and wrapping my hair around her tiny fingers. Eventually, what seemed like hours later, I had cleared up most of her toys, leaving a few wooden blocks out for her to play with. I sat her down in the corner of the sofa, supporting her with a few cushions.

'I'm going now, Bells,' said Charlie.

I spun around to find Charlie hovering near the door, he held a big black duffle bag that had his fishing equipment in. He leant it against the wall and stepped across the room, sweeping Renesmee up in his arms. I watched happily as Charlie pressed a kiss to her forehead, whispering his goodbye to her. I was overjoyed of how fond Charlie was of Renesmee. Obviously she was his granddaughter and he loved her, though I knew that it ran deeper than that. Charlie now often spent his fishing days with Renesmee, playing with her until she fell asleep, and he was always more than happy to babysit her if Alice or Jacob needed me.

'I'll be back later,' smiled Charlie.

I nodded and watched him leave the room, grabbing his duffel back. I turned back to check on Renesmee to find her happily watching me. I heard Charlie's cruisers pull out of the drive way and drive off down the street, leaving behind only silence. Though, Renesmee was able to break it.

'Charwie bye-bye?' she asked in her musical voice.

'Yep, he'll be back soon though,' I answered.

I continued rushing around the sitting room, darting into the kitchen on occasions, until downstairs was spotless. I had always been mature, much too mature for my age, which was why having a two year old baby at twenty wasn't as bad as it seemed. I had never been one to go out all night, go to parties like all the other teenage girls, or seek the attention of boys. When Renesmee was born, it was like I had never given up anything – except maybe a few hours sleep. And being her Mother, raising her, was like how I acted around Renee – protective, sacrificial and always loving her unconditionally. I never understood how people could give up their babies, I didn't know what I would do without Renesmee – she was such a huge part of my life, maybe my life in general, and I needed her like I needed oxygen. I realised now how being a Mother wasn't a responsibility, like actresses portrayed it on television or how authors wrote about it in their books, it was a gift.

The sudden knock at the door pulled me out of my thoughts.

'Come in!' I shouted.

I hated leaving Renesmee alone, even for a second. I was an accident prone child, falling over a lot and hitting my head, and I had no intention of letting my own daughter visit the hospital as much as me. Even though Renesmee was able to walk, holding onto to objects to keep her balance, I was always paranoid around her. I guess it was a Mother's nature.

I knew by the loud footsteps clattering across the floor that it was Jacob who had came to visit. Emmett usually walked straight in, deciding he was like practically my brother and didn't need to knock, whilst Alice's footsteps were so quiet that I doubted any human would be able to her walking towards them if she wasn't in their line of sight. Jacob, however, could easily cause an earthquake with the sound of his heavy footsteps.

'How are my two favourite girls?' Jacob grinned from ear to ear.

Renesmee shrieked happily, clapping her hands together. 'Jacop! Jacop!'

I chuckled. If I thought Charlie was bonded to Renesmee, like a thick piece of rope, then it was nothing compared to the connection between Renesmee and Jacob. Jacob rarely went a day without visiting Renesmee; he either took her out for walks when I was busy – working at the Newton's sporting goods store - or coming around for dinner with Billy. I knew Renesmee enjoyed the attention – the exact opposite of me – and loved how Jacob spoiled her rottenly. I remembered getting slightly upset about Jacob's ways with Renesmee. I felt that Jacob was acting too much of a father figure to Renesmee, trying to re-fill the shoes of Edward. I knew that Jacob was playing the faithful best friend/God Father, exactly like Alice was, although I couldn't always help wonder if Jacob preferred Edward out of the picture. Too busy stewing in my own thoughts, I hadn't realised Jacob had been talking to me.

'Sorry, what?' I asked.

Jacob rolled his eyes, bouncing Renesmee playfully on his knee. 'I asked if you had seen _him _yet.'

Knowing Jacob as well as I did, I guess I should have seen that coming. I knew that Jacob would never accept the fact that Edward was back, he would always try to fight it in his mind, because I knew that he imagined him, Renesmee and me as one happy family, whether anyone told him otherwise or not. Jacob wasn't happy knowing that he could get pushed out of the picture if Edward decided to be in Renesmee's life. But didn't Edward deserve to be in Renesmee's life as much as Jacob? Or more? After all, she was _his _daughter.

'No, Jake, not yet.'

'Are you going to go and see him?'

'What? Are we playing twenty questions?' I snapped.

I kicked myself instantly for snapping at him. I wanted to be able to act calm around the subject of Edward's return; I wanted to be able to talk coolly about him without letting myself show how evident it was that I wasn't fine with his return. I didn't understand why I felt so unsure about him coming back, maybe I expected him to pack up and leave again in another few months. Even though I desperately wanted him back, wanted him back in my arms, back into my life, to be the father Renesmee deserved, I was completely and utterly unsure about it. I didn't want Renesmee to grow too attached in case he did leave again. I didn't want Edward to feel the need that he _had _to be a father to Renesmee. I wished that he had never left for stupid college. I wished that I had never been so unselfish as to not ring him straight away when I found out I was pregnant. I wish there had been a way for me to contact him if I had been selfish. I wished that, no matter what, Renesmee would go through these change of events without any pain or suffering. I didn't need her to feel the gaping hole of loss ruin her healthy heart as Edward's departure did to mine.

'I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to nag,' apologised Jacob, frowning slightly.

I sighed. 'No, Jake, it was me – I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm not sure what I'm going to do in this … situation. I guess we'll just have to see.'

Jacob nodded, not pressing on any further, and turned his attention back to Renesmee.

I took a seat opposite them in the armchair, resting my head against the back and shutting my eyes, trying to ignore the constant throbbing pain in my head. Before I knew it, I had let the exhaustion take over. I curled up into a peaceful slumber.

**----**

'Bella?'

I groaned as I felt someone's cold hand stroke my face. My eyes fluttered open. The room was blurry to my eyes, and I didn't need to wait for my eyes to adjust to the light as it was rather dull. I sat up, groaning again when a fierce pain shot down my back, and looked up groggily to see Alice stood by the armchair, a pleasant smile over her beautiful face.

'About time! I thought you were dead, I was wondering if I should perform CPR,' Alice grinned, gracefully sitting down on the sofa.

I peered around the room, running my fingers through my hair. I realised with a quick jolt the two people missing from the sitting room.

'Where-'

'Jacob took her to La Push beach for a while,' answered Alice.

I nodded. Alice had this unusual habit of knowing what you were going to say before you said it. She was always able to cut me off half sentence and still give me the answer I was looking for. I relied on Alice much more than I should – I couldn't think of a better best friend to have. Alice was a bubbly person, a little shopping crazy, and one of the few people who I could truly rely on. I had met her in High School, where I had also met Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper, and we clicked instantly. Alice had been the first person to know I was pregnant. Ever since I had told her, she never left my side, helping me every step of the way. Then, after Renesmee was born, she helped me through the sleepless nights – she stayed over and let me sleep whilst she watched Renesmee. I didn't know what I would do without Alice.

'He figured it was safer taking her down to La Push than around town,' she added, nodding her head in agreement.

I cocked my head to the side, not fully understanding what she meant. My eyes fell upon the two bags leant against the sofa. I guessed that Alice had been shopping – it was rare to see her without a shopping bag – and, judging by the clothes I could see through the material of the bag, I guessed that she had bought Renesmee a few new pairs of clothes.

'Erm, why?' I asked stupidly.

The exhaustion was clouding my thoughts; I was unable to think clearly, resulting in the stupidly asked question. Alice smiled, flashing her bright white teeth, before her face turned serious again.

'Because Edward doesn't go down La Push, does he? And Jacob wasn't really keen on running in to him when he had Renesmee.'

I understood now. Jacob wouldn't have held much patience with Edward, especially as Jacob could have a bad temper. I knew how much Jacob despised Edward – for leaving me mostly. And how would Jacob have explained to Edward about the child who looked a spitting image of him? Anyone could see who Renesmee's Father was – she possessed Edward's beauty. The bronze ringlets were also rather familiar. I guess that I could understand why Jacob wouldn't want to say anything before speaking to me first; he had seen how I reacted before when he kept questioning me about Edward.

'What are you going to do, Bella?' sighed Alice, scanning my face with her golden eyes.

What was I going to do? To most people, the answer would be so simple. Tell Edward about Renesmee. But I didn't want to drag Edward into a responsibility that he could easily refuse. Besides worrying that he would leave again, I didn't know if I would be able to handle listening to Edward telling me that he didn't want to take on his role as a Father. And, even if he did want to step into the Father shoes, who was I to cut off so many opportunities in his life? What if he had wanted to go away to University, but was now held back here by his responsibilities? How selfish could I be? On the other hand, who was I to stop Renesmee from having her Father back? It was a hard choice to pick.

Three hearts, two choices, one _final _decision.

'I'm not sure,' I frowned.

**-----**

**Authors Note:**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, and who added it on story alert & added it to your favourites. This is my first proper Twilight fic and I hope you all enjoy. I own nothing of this world – only the legendary Twilight Saga books written by Stephenie Meyer … to who this magical world and characters belong to. x**


End file.
